Onryō: The Blade of Lost Heroes
Onryō: The Blade of Lost Heroes is a tactical role-playing fan game being planned by Joseph Bigham. It will feature many reoccuring elements of the genre, as well as some rare and unique elements. The game features the main character (Mythrik) as they attempt to end a war that has been going on for centuries and bring peace to the realm. Setting See the main article of locations in Onryō for a quick run-down of the setting. The events in Onryõ take place on the continents of Kunbri and Amurst, which have several smaller continents in their regime. Before Kunbri and Amurst Eons before the events of Onryō, an unnamed man ends up losing his family after a tragic war. Communing with the gods of the realm, he asks them for the ability to go back in time and prevent his family's death. Pitying him, and seeing no harm in it, the gods give him the power to travel in time and repair the past. However, the gods were far too trusting in the man, who turned out to be the great demon Jaro, who was created to overthrow the gods. Going back in time to before the gods were born, Jaro used his powers to kill off most of the gods to prevent them from being born. However, the great god Kylma shows up to protect his children, getting into a thousand year war with Jaro. Eventually, the god and the demon reach a stalemate, and in a last ditch effort, Jaro uses the last of his power in an attempt to destroy the fabric of space and time. However, in desperation, and to protect the people of the world, Kylma uses his body to seal Jaro and reverse the time bending spell. However, knowing that mortals may still need to call upon him, Kylma creates the Mark of the Sun God just before his expiration, a mark passed down through his children that would allow them to break him out of his seal through a sacred ritual. Two Kingdoms About a millennium before Onryō, the people of Amurst discover that the world is not flat, and that there is another land across the ocean. They invent boats, and set sail to the unknown area, which is actually the kingdom of Kunbri. Setting foot on Kunbri, the surveyors of Amurst explore the surrounding area, only to find a village nearby. Realizing that they aren't alone, the surveyors decide to talk to the villagers, only to be attacked by the village's inhabitants. Heavily wounded from the ambush, the survey group headed back to Amurst, with many losses and reported to their king. Angered by the distasteful act, the king of Amurst voyaged to Kunbri with a small army, sending Kunbri into a state of panic. The Amurstian king marched through the land, asking where their king was. When they finally answered, he marched to their capital and confronted the Kunbrian king, asking to parley with them. The Kunbrian king laughed, saying that they were not welcome, and that they would not do business with foreigners. Flustered, the Amurstian king stated that they did not know of another kingdom, and that there must have been a form of misunderstanding. Not giving up, the Kunbrian king called his guard to surround the king of Amurst, leaving him helpless. As the Amurstian king begged the Kunbrian king to let him go, a guard speared the king of Amurst's throat. The Amurstian army, now enraged, fought their way towards the throne and killed the Kunbrian king, leaving shortly after. Eventually, the new Amurstian king, Charles, declares war on Kunbri, and wins, having the advantage of boats, as well as basic black powder explosives. Finally reaching peace, Charles and the Kunbrian king, Mishka, share a mutual truce... at least, for the moment. Kunbri's Rage Almost a century after the war, a young Kunbrian prince named Sulza was talking to his father, Mishka, on his sick bed. They held long conversations about what had happened, about the war, and about the sort of technologies that Amurst used against Kunbri. Mishka was proud of Amurst being able to show mercy to Kunbri, and that they shared their technologies with Kunbri, even after their heated battles. In their last conversation, Mishka told Sulza about what happened to his father, Fazi, when Kunbri invaded, passing soon afterwards. After hearing Mishka's stories, Sulza felt enraged that Amurst could be so ruthless towards Kunbri, and felt that Amurst couldn't just bomb their kingdom and call peace. Arming up the kingdom, Sulza sailed to the capital of Amurst and killed their king, starting yet another war, this one which ended with the deaths of five kings and several hundreds of thousands of soldiers, and had no victor, since neither kingdom was capable of waging war. Sadly, after a few decades, the war began again, once again declared by Kunbri, and once again, declared in hatred towards the past. This war ended the same way, which led to more hatred, and more war, starting an endless cycle. Common Game and Genre Features Seen in Onryō * The player is personified as an Avatar, named Mythrik. * Mythrik acquires a sacred weapon named Onryō. * Axes, swords, and lances appear as main weapons. * Players move units around a map and attempt to achieve an objective. * Different units have different classifications, strengths and weaknesses, and weapons. * The player is the leader of an army. * The game features a common "mob" enemy known as Branded Soldiers. Rare/Unique Features * Players must gather resources in order to feed their soldiers. ** Players must not only care for their soldiers, but they must also care for their animals. * Unit weapons are not locked to classification, though weapon types (Physical, Magical, Black Powder) are. For example, a Gan'ātisuto can use a Flintlock or a Shiv, but not a Glint tome. ** An exception is made for certain weapons. For example, cantrip tomes can be used by almost any class, and the Eclipse tome is locked to Pentagram Sorcerers.